The school of Warfang
by Zane Sands
Summary: Spyro, Cynder, Ember, and Flame go the the newly built school in warfang what will happen I have no clue  Right Well our new member of our group wrote this  R&R  "Reiner"
1. 1 Intro and rollcall

**Zane: yep yet another spyro school**

**Reiner: Special thanks to alec the dark angel for insparation for this one oh yeah I'm Reiner I joined this little group little back and I'm writing this one so don't expect swearing**

"Man school And only like a month after those two, Spyro and Cynder got back." Spyro heard someone, a female, say behind him "Yeah Emb wish we had some time to settle in more." said a male voice

Spyro turned to see who was talking, It was a pink female and a red male "Hi I'm Ember and this is my brother Flame!" the female said with a cheery smile after seeing spyro looking at them "I'm Spyro." Spyro said slightly scared of Ember

"Oh hey your the one that saved the world right?" Flame asked alot calmer than his sister "Yeah Me and Cynder she helped me fight malefor." "OHH a girl good luck to you!" Ember said still in her cheery voice "Wow no offence but she's a little creepy." "Alot of people say that even me."

"Right everyone gather around!" a loud voice came from the entrance to the school "I have to take rollcall of students AND teachers!" the voice said again as Terrador the earth guardian walked into the open

"First students Clipboard please." he said as a cheetah brought him a clipboard he looked at the gathered students:

Spyro Wyldfyre Spyro raised his hand

Cynder Falmarea Cynder did the same

Flame Ranshre Flame raised his hand too

Ember Ranshre Ember followed her brother by raising her hand

Malik Starack A dragon lying down away from the crowd raised his head in acknowledgement

Cora Starack A smaller Female dragon popped up over Malik's back

Talis Starack another one popped over Malik Male this time

Karna Sands "Right here." Said a Female standing beside Cynder

Jacear Sands "There." Karna said pointing over at a Male Just staring a Spyro

"Now teachers" Terrador said looking over at the assembly of teachers:

Me Terrador put his hand on his chest

Volteer Endra A yellow Male nooded energeticly

Cyril Tradre An icy blue dragon nodded too

Hunter Orlik the cheetah that brought the clipboard nodded

Ningarta Starack "Please call me Night." "Alright."

Keda Genarka A dragon watching Jacear looked over and asked "Huh?" causing another dragon to giggle

Zalera Sands The giggling dragon replyed with "Here."

Zane Sands A dragon listening to non-existant music nodded

"Right now we see what the school looks like" Terrador said walking back into the building

**Reiner: Well two little notes first if you want one of your OCs in here for any reason just ask and give me a description and Terradors last name to us is Lonsak**


	2. 2 people and plan

**Chapter 2**

**Reiner: A thank you to some people for allowing me to use their OCs so thanks there**

**Night:Copyright for them goes to thier owners and copyright for 'cliffs of dover' goes to Eric Johnson**

"Everyone Introducing MORE PEOPLEZ !" Zane yelled pointing at the door as four more dragons walked in

one a male had Silver scales with a golden underbelly. Black wings and a tail fitted with a sword. Two horns and claws that is as clear as diamonds. Golden spikes and blue eyes.

another a female had Deep blue scales like the ocean with a lighter shade of blue for the underbelly like the sky. She has two blue horns and green eyes and her tail is set with a heart. Her body build is the same as Cynder but a bit slimmer. She would be found wearing a necklace set with a pure aquamarine gem and/or a green neck brace lined with topaz.

and two children

One the male one had Black scales with a yellow underbelly. He has two yellow horns and blood-red eyes. His tail is set with a trident like blade and has red wings. He also has yellow spikes.

the other was a female She has yellow scales and the same golden scales as her father. She has the same build as her mom with the same green eye color. Her tail is tip with a lighting symbol and has a birthmark that looks like a lightning bolt on her left check.

they introduced themselves as Spirit, Krystal, Dispair, and Amy

"Well that seems about Right." Terrador said as he finished setting up a board of teacher positions

Terrador Lonsak: Earth Training, Combat Tactics

Volteer Endra: Electric Training, Dragon History

Cyril Tradre: Ice Training, Counceler

Hunter Orlik: Bi-Ped combat

Ningarta Starack: Disaplinary Officer, principal

Keda Genarka: Vice-principal, Security

Zalera Sands: Nurse

Zane Sands: Shadow Element Training, Music Teacher

"Uhh sorry Spirit, Krystal I didn't know you were coming here." Terrador apologized

"It's ok."

Just then a three headed dragoness walked in "Wow agian That's twice HA!" Zane laughed

"Ha I wonder if they're split persons?" Night wondered out loud

"And I wonder what's for dinner" Zane joked in a strange voice making Night burst out laughing

"Our name's Deadlock." the left head said cheerfully

"So uhh what's your personalities and elements." Terrador asked

the left head is an electric one and overly cheery and talkitive, middle head is ice, whose calm and collected, normally keeps the other ones in line, and right head is easily angered and has a habit of insulting others.

"well I think I like the Right one Best." Zane said to Night

They continued their conversation and no one noticed the students and Zalera were gone

**Meanwhile in another room**

Malik just lied there like normal when Ember came up to him and said "Hi my name's Ember what about you ?"

"I'm Malik." Malik said without raising his head

"That's all your gonna say, not very talkative are you?" Ember said lying down beside Malik

"not really." Malik said not caring if the overly cheerful female was there or not

**the hallway**

"Wow this place is big!" Talis said jumping around with his twin

"Yeah." Cora replied before colliding with Jacaer

"You guys gotta watch where your prancin' there." He laughed

"Okay Jac." Cora said smiling still sitting on the floor

**Storage Room**

Spyro and Cynder were making out not much more to say there

**Nurse's Office**

Zalera was checking out were she would spend most of her day when Karna walked in

"Hi mom." Karna said surprizing Zalera

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Zalera yelled

"Sorry." Karna laughed

**Outside courtyard**

Flame watched some animals wander the forest when a Human, Renshick approched

"Who are you and where did you just come from?" Flame asked as Renshick sat down near the wall

"I'm Renshick and I'm just ninja like that." Renshick laughed and pulled a knife out of seemingly nowhere

"Where did..." Flame asked Pointng at the knife

"Two things: one Ninja, Two video game logic upp three things Fourth wall breaking."

"Fourth wall ?"

**Strange chamber**

A creature In a robe and mask showing no Part of it's body sat in a throneish chair in front of a large crystal

And another creature that have No real body to speak of it was just some sort of shadow with glowing yellow eyes stood near a radio playing Eric Johnson's Cliffs of Dover to which it was humming

"sit down !" The robed one Yelled

"Yes your angry-roby one." The shadow joke

The robed one sighed before saying "Please sit down." in a calmer manner

"There we go." The shadow said before sitting down

"Now where were we, yes, The purple dragon, Spyro. As I was saying he MUST get what he Desverves."

**Zane: WHO ARE THESE MYSTERIOUS PEOPLE, WHAT ARE THEY PLANNING FOR SPYRO, AND WHY DOES THAT SHADOW GUY REMIND ME OF ME FIND OUT WHEN WE SAY MORE**

**Reiner: OK, oh yeah people who sent in characters and people who WILL sent them in If they're teachers I need to know what you want them to teach Alright :)**


End file.
